Five Fathers
by Ageha Yume
Summary: Fuji, Tezuka, Atobe, Yukimura, and Sanada found a baby Ryoma in a middle of a heavy snowstorm, and they agreed to take care of Ryoma. As time pass by, Ryoma became a huge part of their lives. While there are good times, there are frustrating times as well. Who said babies are easy to take care of? [Accepting requests] OT5
1. Welcome to the Family

The snow brewed heavily and a baby's loud cries cut through the storm. Five men quickly walked toward the baby and the snow crunched under their feet. They arrived at a green haired baby, whose face and ears are beet red and are placed in a basket with only a card stating that baby's name: Ryoma and 'please take care of him', those four words. Ryoma, whose covered with snow, was shivering and his lips turns more blue as time pass by.

"Aww, poor baby, who would abandon this cutie pie," Fuji said and lifted the baby to get a good look at him, and cleared away the snow. He held Ryoma tighter to give some body warmth to the baby. Fuji also wrapped his scarf around the baby, providing more warmth. He rubbed Ryoma's back, hoping it would make him feel better.

"He's so cute! Ne, why don't we adopt Ryo-baby." Yukimura exclaimed with delight and already gave the baby a nickname despite the fact that they known each other for only a few minutes.

"Of course, we would. We're not that heartless to watch a poorless baby die. And ore-sama will admit that the brat is adorable." Atobe said.

"Keigo, why are you calling Ryoma a brat?" Tezuka scolded.

"It's my nickname for him." Atobe replied, but Tezuka still don't approve his naming sense.

"Then my nickname for Ryoma would be Ryo-chan." Fuji announced. "How about yours, Mitsu and Gen?"

"We're fine with just Ryoma," the stoic men simultaneously answered with no thinking involved.

"Nicknames asides, we should bring Ryoma home first. He's poorly dressed and I'm worried that he might already catch a cold." Sanada said. With that said, the five went home with Atobe's fancy limo. When they reached the mansion, Atobe ordered his butler to buy baby items online such as a crib, formula, clothes, toys, etc. They brought Ryoma to their bathtub and proceed to wash and warm up the baby. Sanada got out a small tub and filled it with the appropriate amount of water, making sure the water temperature is not too hot, then placed Ryoma in it.

Ryoma's first reaction is that the water feels really nice. He demonstrate that by closing his eyes and moving his small arms to enjoy the water. If he can, he would move around the water more, but being just a 4 months old baby, he's not that strong yet. Seeing Ryoma's happiness, it brought a smile to the five lovers. Yukimura and Fuji take turns washing the baby just so they can be with Ryoma longer.

Once they finished, they can only dress Ryoma with a long sleeves shirt that's oversized. As a matter of fact that's it's very late now, they need to put Ryoma to sleep. Having no crib at the moment, they placed Ryoma between the five lovers. Fuji, who's on the left side of Ryoma, gently pat his stomach while Yukimura, on the right side of Ryoma, play with the baby's hands and noticed just how warm and high a baby's temperature can be.

Sanada reached toward the lamp by the bed, flicking the switch. The room became dark and with that, the six slowly fall asleep.

The next day, true to Sanada's prediction, Ryoma catch a cold with a running fever. Ryoma's face is very red and he's shivering uncontrollably. Tezuka wrapped more blanket around the baby and tried to feed medicine to Ryoma. However, Ryoma always turn his head away and refused to open his mouth. No matter how much the lovers coax him and pleaded, Ryoma refused to eat the medicine. With no choice, they can only retreat for now.

Since Ryoma's sick for the whole day, the lovers can't get enough sleep at night. With Ryoma wailing, the lovers are always comforting him, thus, the next morning, they all have dark bags under their eyes. Thankfully, Ryoma's condition improved, so the lovers tried to catch some sleep while they can.

The lovers get to interact more with Ryoma when he's more active and they fall more in love with him. Those soft baby cheeks, those cute mewls and most of all, those golden eyes. Ryoma is just adorable.

Once the storm's over, Atobe immediately rushed to get an adoption paper. Ryoma is now officially part of their family. But now there's a problem: whose last name should Ryoma take from?


	2. Ryoma, Don't Look At That!

**I decided to make each chapter different, that doesn't continue from the previous chapters unless stated otherwise. Hope you guys don't mind.**

* * *

Ryoma raised his small fist to rubbed his eyes. He then stretched his legs by kicking in the air. Ryoma blinked for few seconds so he can see clearer. Looking around, he looked for his parents, but they're nowhere in sight. Usually, at least one of them will be by Ryoma's side, making sure he's fine and all. Being alone, makes Ryoma feel insecure, so he push himself up, looking around once more, hoping they would appear.

Giving up, Ryoma crawled to the edge of the bed, being a fourteen months old, he can do it with ease, looking down, noticing the height of the floor to the bed. Without thinking much, he continued and land on the floor, head first. Thanks to the rug, the injury doesn't hurt much, so Ryoma carry on. Thankfully, the door is slightly opened, so Ryoma can easily slip through.

Ryoma looked right and looked left, unsure which way to go. Hearing some sounds coming from the left, Ryoma followed that sound. he crawled throught the long hallway, finally reaching the door where the sounds are coming from. Peeking in, Ryoma noticed that two maids are sitting at chairs, reading something while giggling. Wanting to join in the fun, Ryoma crawled to them and touch a maid's leg trying to get her attention.

Too bad, the maid is so engrossed with the book that she failed to notice Ryoma. Ryoma tried harder, and make sounds to catch their attention, and he achieved his goal. The maids are shocked and quicky hold Ryoma up, wondering why he's there. While they are cooing over Ryoma, they failed to notice that Ryoma saw the content of their book, which are BL mangas. It's the scene where the main characters are lip-locked with each other, about to go furthur into the next step. Ryoma blinked, not understanding what he saw.

But he remembered his mission, and struggled to be put down. Finally getting his wish, Ryoma continued his adventure. He reached the stairs and paused in his movement. Slowly, one step at a time, he reached the bottom of the stairs. Feeling proud of himself, he continued to crawl but stopped because he's too tired.

Ryoma looked up when he heard footsteps coming toward him. Tezuka picked him up, feeling proud for his son. The others walked over, feeling proud for Ryoma as well. Climbing down the stairs as an infant was no small feat.

And that's when Ryoma did the unexpected. He raised his arms, wanting to be higher, which Tezuka fulfilled his wish. Then, he leaned in and pecked Tezuka's lips.

"... R-Ryoma!"


	3. Ryoma's Curiousity

**Kind of like a sequel to the previous chapter... Enjoy!**

Five men are eating their breakfast in their dining room. Nothing seems to be out of place except for the baby in front of Tezuka. Ryoma clings onto Tezuka, refusing to let go. It seems that their bond increased after yesterday's incident. Whenever someone forcefully tries to pull Ryoma away, he would wail loudly and throw a tantrum. So it's better to let Ryoma do whatever he wants.

And that's how Tezuka found himself in his office, with a baby wrapped tight in front of him. When he walked into the company, his colleagues were laughing or giggling at him, especially the females, which made Tezuka really embarrassed. Thank god Atobe's his boss so he don't need to embarass himself even further. Despite all that, the laughter ceased to stop. Because now the females has a different goal now.

Whenever Tezuka tries to type in data in the computer, he always finds someone peeking in from the door, hoping to have a glance at Ryoma. So Tezuka would always shoot death glares at them, but they just won't stop.

And that's not even the worst what they can do. After work, his colleagues gathered around, surrounding Tezuka, leaving him no place to escape. They invited him for a drink and demanded that they bring Ryoma with him.

Tezuka's first answer was to politely decline, however they won't take no for an answer. They grabbed him from behind and pulled him toward a restraunt.

Taking this chance, the female workers all coo at Ryoma, exclaiming how adorable he is. They also touched his soft cheeks, stating how soft it is.

Ryoma, likes all the attention he's receiving, smile happily at them. And that's when they starts to get a little extreme. Someone take Ryoma closer, away from Tezuka, wanting to have Ryoma all to herself. Ryoma widened his eyes and looked toward Tezuka, wanting his help, but with females blocking his way, his message wasn't received. He cried loudly, wanting to go back to Tezuka.

Not knowing what Ryoma wants, the females tried to comfort him, but only made it worser.

Tezuka take Ryoma away from his co-workers, patting his back and bouncing him up and down while saying soothing words. That's when Ryoma stopped crying, rubbing his eyes to clear away the tears.

Meanwhile, Tezuka's colleagues are all shocked that he's good with children. Unknown to Tezuka, someone recorded everything in his phone.

The next day, that video got sended to all workers in the company, even to Atobe, and he send it to his other lovers.

Tezuka's reputation would be deeply affected from now on. No one would look at him the same way as before.


	4. Ryoma's Habits

Ryoma had developed a... strange habit. He seems to love putting his hands to good use. It's like he had to grab on something to make himself feel better, or something along those lines.

Whether he found this pretty or interesting, Ryoma love to pull Atobe's hair. Tightly, pulling it as if it's a tug-o-war game. He giggled as he indulge in this game, leaving Atobe in a state of horror and pain.

"OW OW OW!" Atobe squeezed his eyes shut and tried to pull off Ryoma's hands with no success. Ryoma's laugher increased in volume as if he's enjoying seeing his 'father' in pain.

A pair of arms shoots out from behind and lifted Ryoma up by his armpit and placed him comfortably on the arms. Ryoma cocked his head, "Aiya?"

Fuji smiled and said, "Now now, don't hurt your papa. What if his hair turned white due to the stress on his hair?" Ryoma blinked and looked back to Atobe.

"Huwt?"

Fuji nodded in reply, "Yes, hurt. Ryoma-chan loves touching papa's hair right? You have to treat it gently, like this." He put Ryoma's hand on Atobe's hair and gently touched it as if they're rubbing a cat's fur.

Ryoma giggled in delight, happy of his new skill. Unfortunately, he soon gets bored of it and decide to go back to his old tricks.

"Yes, yes, that's i- OUCH!" Atobe screamed in pain and already felt that his gorgeous hair slowly loses its color. Damn, he needs to make sure to never let Ryoma within a foot of his hair.

/

Ryoma's second habit is chewing on a finger. This habit were mostly likely developed when he grew his first mini tooth. However, due to this, it'll make his gum really itchy, wanting to chew on something to get rid of it.

Now, like any parents, they would go buy pacifers for Ryoma but the baby doesn't want the pacifer. Ryoma prefers a finger rather than a rubber toy. That, Sanada will have to suffer for Ryoma. For some reason, Ryoma chose Sanada's finger and just kept on chewing and biting it. Sanada will hiss in pain and when he take away his finger from Ryoma's mouth, there are numerous bite marks combined with saliva. However, Ryoma's not pleased with this and would whine, wanting the finger back in his mouth. His gum is really bothering him.

And that's how Sanada found himself unable to protect his finger's safety from Ryoma.

/

Another habits among numerous habits is playing with food. With the mashed potato on the dish, Ryoma would banged his plastic spoon, causing the food to fly everywhere, creating a mess.

Yukimura tried to take away the spoon and food, but the mischivious baby spilled the food all over Yukimura's shirt and hair.

"Ryo-baby, that's not nice."

Ryoma stopped laughing and tears started to collect in his eyes. Oh no, here comes Ryoma's crying attack.

"WAHHHHHH!" And that's why preventing a baby from getting what he wants is a bad thing. Sigh, the troubles of parents.


	5. Ryoma's Playful Nature

Ryoma blinked his eyes multiple times making sure the redhead looking down at him isn't just his eyes deceiving him. He blinked again and wiggled in discomfort. The redhead's face is too close to him, he can feel his breath on him. It's limiting the space around him, which also reduces the oxygen.

Ryoma banged his fist on the redhead's chest, telling him to move. The stranger cocked his head and grinned thinking that Ryoma wanted to play with him. He allowed Ryoma to hit him and it actually felt nice, like a mini massage!

"Un-nya!" He purred and touched Ryoma's hands. "Wow, so smooth and small!" He rubbed the hand against his face and continued, "and warm."

"No!" Ryoma turned his head the other direction, pouting.

"Ochibi, look at me!" He poked his head near Ryoma's face and the baby's reaction is to turn the other way.

"Ah-ha! I thought of something good!" He sang and moved closer. "Here it comes!" And the wiggling fingers moved and tickled Ryoma by the waist. Ryoma giggled and kicked his feet in the air.

"Eiji, don't tease him too much," a voice speak and Eiji turned around.

"Oishi!" Eiji bounced and jumped on Oishi's body. "Look, ochibi's just so cute! I'm so happy that I agreed to babysit him!"

"I know he is, but you need to control yourselves more!" The mother-hen reprimanded and Eiji scratched the back of his head. Oishi walked closer to Ryoma to observe him better.

"Hello little one. I'm Oishi and this is Eiji. We're here to look after you today. Your parents are out and aren't able to take care for you." Noticing Ryoma's frown, he immediately added, "but don't worry! They'll come home soon!"

Ryoma raised his arms, "Up?" Getting the message, Oishi raised Ryoma up, letting him sat on his arms.

"Let's go, you must be hungry."

/

"They must had fun today," Fuji noted as he leaned on the door. In Ryoma's playroom, the toys are littered all around the floor and in the center, Eiji and Oishi slept around Ryoma, both with one arms around him.

"And it'll be good blackmail material. Oh, is that a drool I see?" Yukimura added and twisted the cap on the black marker. He looked in Fuji's eyes and both smirked. They walked closer and went to work.

Their plan half failed because they planned to do it silently without waking up anyone, but unfortunately, their baby wake up and glanced at them with curiousity.

"Up?" Tezuka decided to come in at that moment and lifted Ryoma.

Turning back, he said, "You two, don't went overboard," and walked away with Ryoma. Nearby, they can see Atobe and Sanada both kissing Ryoma by the forehead as a greeting.

"Got it!" The sadists sing song and looked back at their victims. In the end, few pictures was taken of the duo in various poses, all of them are humilating and embarassing to them.


	6. Ryoma the Troublemaker

"Ryoma? Where are you baby?" Fuji said as he looked around the mansion frantically along with his lovers. They all called for Ryoma many times yet he didn't respond at all. They assumed that he's still asleep, however, he wasn't in his usual sleeping place, so they all got worried.

Sanada's the first one who noticed this. When he came inside their shared bedroom, there's only an empty bed and surprisingly, a wet bed.

This leads to the assumption that one, someone poured a drink on the bed sheets, two, someone sweat a lot which created a puddle of sweat, and three, Ryoma's disaper leaked.

The third options seems more convincing than the other choices, and adding on to the fact that Ryoma's "missing", this was the most likely option.

"Brat, come out now! Oi, brat!" Atobe raised his voice and ordered the maids and servants to search for the baby too. The himalayan cat, Karupin, paddled around Atobe's feet and Atobe motioned his hand claiming that he doesn't have time for the cat.

The lovers decided to buy Karupin seeing as pets helps young children develop a sense of responsibilty and also, pets make good friends too. So, overall, Karupin's existence would help Ryoma in the future.

"Ryoma!"

Meanwhile, Karupin turned the other way and paddled under the bed. Tezuka noticed the cat's movements and suddenly heard giggling sounds under the bed.

He immediately rushed to the bed and lifted the bedsheets covering the sides of the bed. "Ryoma! What are you doing down there?"

Hearing Tezuka's exclamation, the other lovers rushed to the bedroom.

Ryoma struggled and wanted Tezuka to let go. "No~ Ryo, bad!"

"What do you mean, Ryo-baby?" Yukimura questioned and he checked Ryoma's body, making sure the baby wasn't harmed in anyway. He'd put on medicine on Ryoma as soon as he spotted a tiny scratch.

"Tha-" Ryoma pointed with his finger toward the wet spot on the bed.

"That's not your fault, Ryo-chan. It's our fault as a parent when we didn't changed your diaper." Fuji reasoned. "Want some ice cream?" Fui hold up a spoonful of ice cream.

Ryoma think about Fuji's words and opened his mouth as a response.

/

The lovers learned that cartoons are very frightening things and shouldn't be underestimated. Well, at least Atobe think so.

It all started one day when most of the lovers except Atobe went out due to work. Atobe, having finished all the paperwork the previous day, have a free day today, so he's free to take care of Ryoma today.

So the two are now watching a cartoon in the bedroom and Ryoma's very into the movie. He haven't budged for the past 20 minutes and that had spoke volumes. Children tend to have short attention span and Ryoma's always curious of his surroudings, so being able to sit still for 20 minutes is a big deal.

Atobe, on the other hand, doesn't understand what's so interesting about the cartoon. In fact, he decided to waste time reading the newspaper.

He was startled when Ryoma clapped his hands together and did a weird dance while copying the moves from the main character. Ryoma looks like he's having fun so Atobe doesn't bother saying anything, but the dance is really weird and he couldn't believe that Ryoma would start dancing. Well, dancing while sitting that is.

Ryoma tapped on Atobe's shoulder and pointed to the cartoon, urging him to dance as well.

"Brat, that doesn't fit ore-sama, you can dance by yourself." Atobe responded and Ryoma frowned.

Atobe saw tears gathering in Ryoma's eyes and immediately go with the flow. He'll be in big trouble if his lovers knew that he made Ryoma cry.

"Alright, alright. Ore-sama'll dance." Atobe stand up and take a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

And so Atobe and Ryoma both started dancing the monkey dance, shaking their hips and nodding their heads. Hands wave up in the air and make moneky sounds too.

The door creaked open and Atobe froze. He turned his head and saw his lovers looking at him with an amused smile.

"Why, continue! Don't stop!" Yukimura and Fuji mused, hands itching for his camera located upstairs.

"No!"

* * *

 **Hey there, go check out my facebook page!**


	7. Ryoma the Mama

Tezuka coughed into the bent of his elbow and heaved a deep sigh. He leaned on his elbow and pushed his body forward, reaching for the glass of water by the nightstand. His body shook once more when he coughed, spilling some water on the carpet underneath.

Tezuka had caught a bad cold for 2 days now and it seems that his sickness wasn't going better. Tezuka felt sluggish and dizzy all the time, feeling the urge to cough and puke what he ate, hence, there was a bucket nearby in case he needed it.

He rested his hand on his forehead, feeling the heat and inwardly wondered just how long he had to be under the weather. Due to his cold, he had missed work and stayed in the bed most of the times sleeping and resting. His appetite also descreased significantly and he would barely eat anything despite understanding that getting nutrients is very important for him now.

Tezuka shifted his sleeping position due to the fact that sleeping laying on the back feels like he had dropped into some dark space, sinking deeper and deeper. Overall, that position made him feel terrible and he felt bile rising up instantly. Tezuka swallowed his saliva several times, trying to stop that sick feeling.

He faintly caught the sound of the door creaking and opened on eyelid slowly. He saw a blurry image of two individuals... Syusuke?... And is that... Ryoma?

"W-what," his voice croacked, "What are you two doing here?... Syusuke, you know Ryoma shouldn't be around me at this moment. What if he caught my cold?" Tezuka furrowed his eyebrows, feeling very worried for the two's health.

"I know, but Ryoma desperately wishes to see you, so I had no choice. And believe me, it wasn't easy to persuade me to risk getting him sick too but all the crying and tantrum was just too much." Fuji responded and when he noticed that Tezuka was about to sit up, as if knowing what he want to say, Fuji continued, "But don't worry, we two will only stay here and keep a distance, okay?"

Tezuka nodded and lay back down, closing his eyes wanting to go back to sleep. However, he was interrupted when he heard a conversation. He opened his eyes and saw Ryoma frowning and talking to Fuji in a best way he can to convey his message.

"Da... no well. Da eat..."

"Saa, our baby is so smart! Yeah, daddy needs to eat or else he won't get better right?" Fuji clarified and received an ethusiastic nod.

"Da hungwy. Need ice cweam!" Ryoma puffed and rubbed his stomach, pointing toward Tezuka.

Fuji chuckled, "Daddy shouldn't eat ice cream now, he's sick remember? He'll eat it once he's better."

Tezuka sighed inwardly. Even a baby is worried for him, he really needs to get better soon. And soon he drifted to sleep.

After few minutes of silence, Ryoma asked, "Da bettew?"

Fuji bounced Ryoma up and down on his lap as a response, "Saa, not yet. Let's go out now okay? Daddy needs to sleep."

Ryoma nodded and as Fuji carried him out, Ryoma turned around and waved his hand towards Tezuka.

/

 **Which scenes do you wish for me to write about? I'm offically accepting requests. Of course, I'll credit the one who came up with the idea! =)**


	8. Ryoma's Bravery

**Requested by: D'cute**

 **Remember that you can request!**

"ACHHHHHUUUU!"

A sudden abrupt sound shook the entire mansion. Its residents all froze in place and all turned toward the baby laying on the couch, lying on his belly.

Tezuka's glasses cracked and Sanada's mug shattered to an unrecognizable shape. Tezuka murmured under his breath, "Don't let your guard down."

And Sanada said, "Are you talking about yourself or me?"

"Or maybe both?" Fuji joked.

"Oh my mother!" Atobe lifted the yips like curse that he was under for a solid few minutes and rushed to Ryoma's side.

Ryoma shake his head as Yukimura wiped his nose. The paper felt uncomfortable against his sensitive skin and since he was trying to blow everything out, his nose turned red as a result.

Ryoma's face was puffed out and he was inhaling a huge dose of oxygen in and this was a sign of an upcoming sneeze attack.

Thankfully, Yukimura with his keen eyes caught this act and placed another tissue right in front of Ryoma. "ACCCHHHHUUUU!"

"I think we should take him to the hospital before this cold gets worse," Yukimura suggested.

"Do you think he caught my cold when he was visiting me?" Tezuka said.

"Possibly."

Ryoma reached for his nose and rubbed it hard. It seems like he was having difficult breathing due to all the snot.

Fuji grabbed his hand, "Don't do that, Ryoma. Here, blow everything out." And he handed Ryoma more tissues.

Atobe, using this moment, rushed upstairs to grab his lover's coat, Ryoma's and his before pacing downstairs. "Let's go!"

And they all departed.

The trip to the hospital was definitely not nice. This season was when the hospital gets most busiest since a lot of people tend to get sick under this unbearable and chilly weather. Some people already have coughing masks over their noses and mouths to avoid getting sick themselves.

It was true that hospitals are one of the places where you can get sick easily since there are tons of sick patients here and the germs spread through the air like wildfire.

Therefore, despite the fact that Atobe had some connections in this hospital, no one can treat Ryoma at the moment since all doctors and staff are preoccupied.

Finally, after waiting for 30 or so minutes, one of the nurse walked out the corridor, "Echizen Ryoma?"

The family stood up and followed the nurse's tail.

The nurse looked over Ryoma's medical information and then asked, "So what was the problem today?"

"He was very sick today and kept on sneezing," Fuji answered before anyone can.

"Would you want him to take a shot or...?" The nurse typed the data into the computer.

"A shot would be fine."

"Alright, please come this way." They followed the nurse to a room that had the scent of various medicines in the air.

The lovers all want to be the one who will physically support Ryoma by having the baby on their lap while he is getting the shot. Obviously, Tezuka was out since he just get sick previously and he himself haven't fully recovered yet.

Now that leaves Atobe, Sanada, Yukimura and Fuji. The four stared at each other's eyes and they all take out their fists.

"Ja ken Pon!" Yukimura was unexpectedly the winner of their "Rock Papers Scissors" game, so he gets the prize.

After their whole childish ordeal, the real serious situation starts.

Everyone, even the nurse, assumed that Ryoma would cry when getting the shot, so Yukimura immediately used his charm, "Ryo-baby, don't be afraid! Just close your eyes and think about ice cream and the pain will go away, okay?"

Ryoma squirmed nervously as the nurse take out the syringes and inserted the bottle of vaccine.

"Shhh... you're okay, you'll be fine. You're our brave baby, no?"

Ryoma shut his eyes tight as the nurse performed her magic. And while it take few seconds, for Ryoma, it lasted for minutes and possibly hours.

Shockingly, Ryoma didn't bawl like any other babies, which demonstrate his bravery, though his body did shake uncontrollably.

"Well done," Yukimura assured with affection and nuzzled his face on Ryoma's hair.

After the nurse debrief what the lovers needed to do for the past few days, the lover went out the hospital.

However, Ryoma's face were red and were pouting throughout the entire time.

Yukimura looked knowingly, "You can let it out now. Good job."

And Ryoma did as told. He cried his lungs out, attracting everyone's attention like honey attract bees.

The lovers all surrounded Ryoma, whispering sweet nothings and complimenting him the entire time.


	9. Ryoma's Mischievous Mode

**Requested by: Cielo-Caelum**

 **I'd accept requests!**

/

Sanada had a bad feeling since the start of the day and yet when he told his lovers that day, all of them told him that he was only imagining it. However, Sanada sticks strongly to what his mind was telling him because since young, he was always good with being able to tell if something bad will occur.

And now he had this "prediction" once again. Therefore, he was currently trying to think what may occur today and how he can prevent it. But the problem was that he couldn't really concentrate right now since Ryoma was enjoying his daily snack of ice cream. Seriously, the lovers all knew that if Ryoma consume that much calories every day, he would become overweight in no time. But who can resist Ryoma's dog face anyway? Ryoma always used that to get what he wanted. How he come up with that plan? No one knows.

And so the lovers came up with a way to minimize the sugar intake but also satisfy Ryoma at the same time. It was a disaster to find the ice cream that meets both requirements, but it was worth it at the end.

Sanada looked up at his lovers who were trying to persuade Ryoma to stop eating ice cream anymore. But Ryoma wouldn't listen no matter what and kept shaking his head, trying to reach for the ice cream all the while, which was currently confiscated by Tezuka.

"Gimme!" Ryoma stand on the couch and tried to jump to reach for his dessert but since he was wearing socks, it made him lose his balance on the couch and he ended up sliding down.

"RYOMA!"

Atobe immediately swoop in and landed below Ryoma, effectively acting as a cushion for their son. Ryoma only glanced down at Atobe and blinked, wondering what he was doing.

But then he smiled and said cheerfully, "Horsie! Horsie!" It seems that he had mistaken Atobe's _heroic_ move for wanting to play horse with him and Ryoma soon demand Atobe to comply.

"Alright, alright. Here is a horse for your majesty," Atobe said and he was on his hands and knees. Fuji then swung Ryoma's legs around Atobe's neck and let Ryoma grab onto Atobe's hair.

"Go! Go!" Ryoma pulled Atobe's hair and Atobe hissed in pain as he moved his legs.

"Just endure this, Keigo, and make Ryoma forget about his desires for that _thing_ ," Fuji commented as he smiled, avoiding using the keyword "ice cream" fearing that Ryoma would remember what his mission was previously.

"Why am I always the one who had to go through this?!"

"Saa~"

Ryoma seemed unhappy that his horse wasn't moving as fast as he wanted it to, so he pulled Atobe's hair harder and harsher, "GO!"

"I got it, just stop pulling my hair!"

Sanada who was watching this on the sidelines couldn't help but let a small smile escape. Atobe and Ryoma really get along though the baby had a rather weird way to express it. But once his eyes landed on the ice cream that Tezuka was holding behind his back, the bad feeling settled in once again.

But before he have a chance to talk to Tezuka again, Ryoma demanded to change horse and this time, he wanted Sanada to be his new slave.

"Here!" Sanada get down on his knees, next to Atobe. And Ryoma climbed up so that half of the body lay ontop of Atobe, the other half on Sanada, so both horses can carry him. The two adults had to proceed carefully so Ryoma wouldn't fall down, but that itself was a challenge as Ryoma kept moving around.

And after awhile, Ryoma stated, "Me hungwy~"

Everyone froze until Atobe broke the ice, "Is your stomach a black hole?!"

"Un?" Ryoma cock his head to the side.

"Do you want to eat-" Yukimura started but was cut off.

"Ice-"

Seeing what Ryoma wanted to say, Sanada immediately changed the topic (they wouldn't want their hard work to be wasted, after all). "Let's continue play horses, Ryoma."

Ryoma blinked. "'Kay! Horsies!" He then pointed to all the lovers and directed his finger to the floor.

And so down they go. But then Ryoma started pointing his finger again and once the finger is coming toward Atobe, the diva muttered "Not me again!" but thankfully, the finger landed on... Yukimura.

"'Onkey!"

"...Pardon?" Yukimura glanced toward his lovers for help, but all he received were heads shaking helplessly.

"'Onkey!" Ryoma repeated.

"...Monkey?" At that word, Atobe immediately moved further away from Ryoma. No way is he going to dance to that moneky song again.

"'Onkey!"

"Donkey?" Fuji suggested and Ryoma nodded happily.

And now the attention was back to Yukimura again. He glanced them back nervously. "Do I have to act like a donkey?"

They nodded.

Yukimura get down on his knees and hands, cleary in a donkey position and said, "Y-Yeow." His lovers were holding back their laugher, which made him wanting to hide in a hole. But at least Ryoma seems to like his performance, so it was worth it?

Atobe couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into laughter, holding his stomach once his laughter intensified. Guess it wasn't worth it after all.


	10. Side Story: Fuji's Sinful Want

**I had decided to take a break from writing PoT stories so I can focus on my main projects from KnB. If I have time to spare, I will update from time to time, but that's not set in stone. Hope you guys will understand.**

 **Anyways, s** **ince this is a side story, please keep in mind that this was taken place before chapter 1. Idecided to write side stories about each lover at a certain time period, starting with Fuji because he's my fav. What do you guys think about this?**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

Fuji stared outside through the window and sighed. He had been standing there for a long time, thinking about only one thing: a child. Since young, he was always fond of children and during high school, he had volunteer at daycares at his free time. Whenever his younger cousins came to visit, Fuji would coo at them, rub their cheeks, and compliment how cute they are.

His love for children reach the point where he would ask his mother to get pregnant again during her honeymoon with her new husband. Of course, Fuji was rejected, but that doesn't stop him from asking for another sibling.

Fuji hoped to build a small family with at least two children in the future, but that dream was shattered when he realized that he was in love with Tezuka during freshman year of high school. And then he realized that if he wants to commit in this relationship, then the want for a child should be thrown away. And that was what he had done. Even after this relationship had grown into a group of five lovers, Fuji's thoughts on this topic haven't changed.

That is until his want for children had resurfaced once again. It happened when Yumiko announced that she's pregnant when Fuji is in university. Fuji's family all congratulated her and Fuji himself wanted to feel happy for his sister, but he couldn't bring himself to feel the same way. After all, his sister can build a family that he himself desperately wanted to build, but couldn't.

While the rest of the family were tearful and happy, Fuji silently retreated to his room without anyone noticing.

He take a sharp intake of air and breathe deeply as he shake his head. It wasn't right to feel this way; he had decided long ago to abandon this feeling, so just why did this unwanted feeling appear again?

In truth, Fuji had actually thought about adopting a baby or find a surrogate mother when he had began dating Tezuka for a while. But he soon toss that thought away when one day Tezuka had said that he wasn't sure if he wanted a child in the future. And since he planned to be a tennis professional in the future, he wasn't sure if having a child would be the best idea since his career prevented him from spending time with his family.

And then Fuji decided: a child will only give them a burden and that with Tezuka constantly away from the country and with Fuji himself away to different places to take pictures, raising a child wasn't up for discussion.

Though his feelings wavered when Tezuka injured his shoulder severely and it seems that his dream to go pro wouldn't come true. Fuji was actually excited at the prospect of adopting a child in the future since Tezuka wouldn't be traveling around the world for his work, but tormented at the same time: he couldn't believe that he was actually happy that Tezuka was injured. What kind of boyfriend was he?

Fuji should value Tezuka's happiness more and that if his partner doesn't feel comfortable about something, then Fuji wouldn't pressure him. That was what he told himself and even when Fuji is in a relationship with four individuals, he never change his mind.

* * *

Yumiko's belly grew bigger and bigger, a constant reminder to Fuji that she's having a baby, a family while he himself could only wish to have it. He placed his usual forced smile on - a smile that barely no on except his lovers can decode what he was truly feeling deep inside - and massaged her shoulders.

"How are you feeling, nee-san?" He casually asked.

"Mmm, tired. This guy had been kicking my stomach all night and all day, leaving me barely any time to sleep," Yumiko replied as she rubbed her stomach, receiving a kick from the baby in response. Despite her complaint, she had a loving smile on.

Fuji chuckled, "I see. Maybe you should try talking to the baby and see if that helps."

"Ah, that reminds me Syusuke, why are you so knowledgeable about babies?" A knowing smile etched on her face. "Ah, I know, you want to prepare yourself so when you have a child in the future, you'll know what to do right?"

Fuji shake his head, "Of course not! You know, since I used to volunteer at a daycare, I learned all sorts of things."

 _Liar,_ a voice whispered in the back of his head.

 _Shut up,_ Fuji thought back.

 _But you know that I'm right._

* * *

Yumiko was now in labor, currently in the nearby hospital screaming her lungs out. It had been 5 hours since she was carried inside the Emergency Room. And at last, a piercing scream that resembles an infant hammered in the air.

The doctor opened the door, carrying the bundle of joy within his arms. "Congratulations, it's a healthy girl."

The family all rush to the baby, wanting to hold it.

"Doctor, why is it a girl even though you said that it's a boy based on the ultrasound?" Fuji questioned.

"Ah, it seems that the way the baby was positioned in the stomach was misleading and makes me conclude that it's a boy when in fact, it was the opposite," the doctor replied and left, leaving the family some privacy.

As Yumiko was rolled out the room, she had a very joyful face with tears streaming down her face. Her husband was the same as her and he kissed Yumiko on the forehead as he whispered, "Well done. You had succesfully bring our daughter into this world." Fuji watched them the entire time, suddenly feeling like he doesn't belong here.

"Syusuke!" Fuji's mother called out, snapping Fuji out of his trance.

"Uh, yes?"

"Do you want to try carrying her, uncle?" She teased.

Fuji shake his head, "No, it's fine. I'm afraid that I'll drop her."

 _Liar,_ and there goes the voice, _you know you wouldn't. You're just scared that holding the baby will trigger that feeling again._

 _Shut up!_

And Fuji had no words to back himself up.

* * *

And years had passed since Fuji's niece was born, and he had grown quite fond of the little girl. He always spent time with her, and almost had neglected his lovers for a short period of time, which of course, Atobe gave Fuji a piece of his mind and Fuji had to spent a steamy night with them.

One time however, Yumiko had joked that Fuji had spent more time with her daughter than her, and that she felt quite jealous of this. And it was then that Fuji felt ashamed of what he was doing: the child wasn't his, and yet here he was treating her as such. Just what in the world was he doing?

He apologized immediately and at that moment, he decided to back away. Although he'd spent time with the girl occassionally, it wasn't as often nor as intimate as before. But that couldn't be helped.

Fuji decided to turn to his lovers and hopefully spending time with them would make him forget all about his sinful want.

And another year has passed since that day.

One night, he and his lovers were heading home in Atobe's limo when suddenly Tezuka spoke, "It's snowing." True to his words, white snowflakes fluttered down onto Earth.

Fuji looked at his lovers and they all had the same thought; they all head out and put their hands together to catch these snowflakes. Few hours had done by and by that time, more snow had gathered down. Despite the fact that the snow were brewing heavily, the lovers decided to have fun, acting like a child again.

And so they decided to have a snowball fight with Fuji and Atobe going against Yukimura and Sanada. Tezuka decided to be on a neutral party and would aim at both parties whenever he feels like. The game had went on for quite a while until they heard a loud wailing sound. It was then that they discovered Ryoma.

And Fuji let out a sincere smile and without himself noticing, hot tears had decorated his face.

 _Thank you._


	11. Ryoma's Newly Developed Hate

Ryoma's eyes blinked open as he stared around his surroundings. As usual, everything looks humongous in his perspective but what stood out to him was the fact that his parents were still asleep.

Normally, once he wakes up, his parents would be awake, greeting him with smiles and kisses. But this time, this clearly wasn't the case. Ryoma crawled over his parents and successfully got down from the bed.

Having getting down the bed multiple times by himself, Ryoma already got the hang of it and can move around freely. He crawled across the comfy rug, toward where the windows were situated.

Ryoma glanced up and noticed something that was strange.

He cocked his head to the side and continue to stare at the green, prickly plant. The cacti was merely five inches tall, but it was already starting to bloom few flowers. Ryoma had never saw this plant before, and so he curiously reached out for the plant, wanting to grab it but it was in vain.

"Ya! Ya!" The plant was still too far away.

Ryoma held onto one of the nearby desk's legs and shakily stood up. Since he was "taller" now, Ryoma attempted to grab the plant again, but again, he was unsuccessful.

The baby soon became impatient. He kept trying to reach for the plant, but unfortunately, his height didn't help much. He turned towards his parents, wanting to get help, but they were still deep in their sleep.

And it was then that he came up with a brilliant idea. Ryoma held onto a chair and pushed himself up. He then stood up on the chair and huffed; Ryoma was indeed very proud of himself.

And now, he was much closer to the plant. Unconsciously, he went on his tip-toes to reach for the plant, but his legs weren't able to support him for a long span of time. And when his legs collapsed, Ryoma wobbled and fell.

He banged his forehead against the wall and Ryoma did what any babies would; he bawled. Loudly.

Needless to say, his parents arouse from their sleep and hurriedly tend to Ryoma's needs, nursing his wound.

"What's wrong, Ryo-chan?" Fuji questioned and tentatively touched Ryoma's wound, determining the severity of it.

Ryoma only pointed an accusing finger towards the innocent cacti. "No like! No!" He rubbed away the tears surfacing in his eyes using his tiny fists.

"Eh?" Fuji was confused; what did his precious cacti did to his baby?

"No like! No like! Me boo boo!" Unable to comprehend what exactly Ryoma was trying to convey, the lovers wasn't sure how to respond. But at least one thing was clear: for some reason, Ryoma doesn't like cactus.

And since then, no cactus were allowed near the vicinity of Ryoma.

And despite the fact that Fuji adored this plant, he had to take care of it somewhere else. And he wholeheartedly decided to do so.

It was all for the sake of their beloved baby, after all.


	12. Ryoma's Christmas

**Merry Christmas! I hope 2017 would brings lots of good fortune for everyone! :) And lastly, happy belated birthday, our dear prince!**

* * *

The entire mansion was covered with red, green and gold to celebrate this year's Christmas. Although Christmas always comes at the end of the year, everyone couldn't help but be excited when the holiday arrives.

And per tradition, the fiver lovers personally set up the evergreen tree with various ornaments hung up on it. And at the foot of the tree, various presents were situated, waiting to be opened later on.

The lovers also had invited many of their friends to celebrate, and as the saying goes, the more the merrier. Everyone, including those reluctant to do so, dressed up for this occasion and wore the seasonal clothing.

"Eiji, put Ryoma down!" Oishi exclaimed as Eiji, who currently was wearing a red and puffy Santa's hat, raised Ryoma high up in the air. Again, due to the lovers, Ryoma wore a bright green sweater with a Christmas tree stitched on it. His pants also match the holiday colors as well. Needless to say, the lovers take a couple (a lot) of pictures with Ryoma in countless cute poses.

Ryoma squirmed within Eiji's grasp, not liking how fast he was ascending and descending. "Nnnn... No..."

"Nya, ochibi, you don't like it?" Eiji finally put Ryoma down, much to Oishi's relief. Once Ryoma's feet touched the ground, he began to walk toward the Christmas tree. By now, Ryoma was able to walk without help, although sometimes he would fall down.

The emerald-haired teen latched himself on the Christmas present with his name written on it (though it was pure coincidence that this happened since Ryoma grabbed the first present he set his eyes on), and proceeded to rip it. But unfortunately, the present was taken out of his grasp and Ryoma whined.

"Don't open your presents now, Ryoma," Tezuka said and stacked it on top of the other presents, out of Ryoma's reach.

"Saa, he's just excited," Fuji commented behind them and chuckled once Ryoma extended his arms, wanting to be held by the brunette; Fuji gladly obliged.

"Well, let's just hope that the presents would still be in good condition before everyone opened the gifts. Who knows what would happen if we let this guy out of our watch?" Yukimura joined the conversation and tapped Ryoma's nose teasingly.

Ryoma huffed his cheeks in response. He signaled his daddy to come closer and once Yukimura bent down, Ryoma smacked a wet kiss on his cheek. "Aww, I love you too." Yukimura returned the favor and Ryoma squealed in delight.

Recently - though it was still unknown as to who taught Ryoma this - Ryoma would kiss the lover on the cheek to say "I love you." And honestly, this was too adorable for the lovers to handle.

"What about me, Ryo-chan?" Fuji asked, wanting to be kissed by unfortunately, Ryoma turned his head and was staring at the ruckus the former Seigaku, Hyotei and Rikkaidai students were making. "Hmph, it seems that someone don't love me," Fuji pouted and Yukimura chuckled, patting his back to cheer Fuji up.

"What's so funny?" Sanada questioned as he stepped toward the group.

"Ryoma was distracted by our friends and didn't kiss Fuji when he asked Ryoma to do so," Tezuka filled him in.

Sanada nodded his eyes, "I see, but where's Keigo?" He glanced around the mansion, but the pompous diva was nowhere to be found. Usually, Atobe would make his presence known in such a grand event, but today was clearly the opposite.

"Wait, don't tell me he's actually planning to do _that_?" Yukimura asked, astonished albeit amused.

"Wow, if that's the case, I can't wait," Fuji smiled and his lovers had to agree on this point.

Suddenly, the lights were turned off and the spotlight was on, highlighting a white-beared man with a red suit. The man, who was clearly Santa, walked down the flight of stairs while carrying a pouch of presents. "Hohoho, are there any good children here?" Purple eyes looked around and landed on Ryoma.

He sauntered toward the baby and Santa asked, "Are you a good boy this year?"

Ryoma nodded, "Good boy." But suddenly something caught his interest and he stared at the mole underneath Santa's eye. "Oooh, da!" he exclaimed and pointed to Santa.

"No no no, I'm Santa, not daddy," Santa shake his head. "Anyways, good children deserve a good present, yes?" He reached into his pouch and take out a nicely wrapped present, handing it to Ryoma.

"Saa Ryoma, how about thanking Santa for the gift?" Fuji suggested, wanting to see if Ato- Santa would be rejected of a kiss. It wasn't fair if he was the only one!

Santa leaned down expectantly, but unfortunately, Ryoma went against his expectations by tearing his beard off. Atobe screeched in pain; God, that was painful.

The two sadists on the sidelines had quite a laugh along with the two stoic men.

While the lovers, and eventually everyone in the mansion, was laughing, no one noticed Ryoma muttering, "Tank you."


	13. Ryoma's Diary

The sound of the soda ring tab opening can be heard in the master bedroom, as well as the sweet, fruity smell of ponta wafting through the air. As Ryoma take a huge gulp of the carbonated drink with gusto, Tezuka frowned at the sidelines, eyes twitching at the sight of three empty cans sitting on the floor in a straight line. Moments later, Ryoma would then knock the cans down as if he was engaging in bowling, then re-positioned the cans, only to knock it down again.

Tezuka's eyebrows knitted further once his eyes trailed over to the grey, innocent fridge situated adjacent to Ryoma; the thought that Ryoma had more drinks stocked in the mini-refrigerator made him even more concerned of his child's health. Tezuka gripped the hard-covered book within his hands, the thick pages were pressed against his thumb and index finger; he had long abandoned the idea of using his free time to enjoy a nice novella as he had a dire situation at hand. With his resolve firm, the brunette gently slid the bookmark between the pages and closed the book shut, placing it on the nightstand.

His naked feet swung over the mattress, slipping into his slippers and he stepped closer to his son. "Ryoma, this will be your last ponta today, right?"

Ryoma looked up, lips still touching the soda can, but paused. "No..." he started and cocked his head toward the fridge, "I have more to drink."

"But son, this is your fourth one, today," Tezuka reasoned. Although Ryoma was able to handle more sugar in his system compared to the past - in which he crashed from too much sugar intake - the amount he was drinking was unhealthy. And just watching the child drank the soda made Tezuka shiver with concern at the damage the sugar will take on Ryoma's body.

Ryoma moved away from his father, trying to shield his ponta and for sure, the toddler had caught on to what Tezuka was trying to convey. "Un, one more after this, daddy. One more." Knowing Ryoma, this wouldn't be just "one more." Several more drinks would follow, in fact.

Tezuka shake his head at the concession. "Promise me this will be your last one, Ryoma."

"No."

"Please?"

"No," Ryoma huffed.

Ah, his stubbornness. "How about this: you finish the drink in your hand and _only_ this drink, and in return, daddy promised you that he'll play tennis with you."

"Nnn..." Tennis or ponta? That was the age old question, but eventually, Ryoma reached an answer; he can, after all, play tennis without Tezuka, but ponta? His body literally screamed for the drink.

"No."

Tezuka sighed; this left him with no other options. Slippers padding across the room, Tezuka opened the drawer and pulled out a bicycle lock as that was large enough to fit through the fridge's handle.

When Ryoma's eyes landed on the object, he automatically knew what his father will do. Therefore, he hastily opened the fridge and grab as many ice-cold ponta as he can. He turned, running toward the door, but his plan was foiled when Tezuka grabbed the cans from his grasp and shoved everything into the fridge, locking it as the final step while enduring the light punches attacking his back.

"Daddy, please, don't! Give it back to me!"

Tezuka didn't relent.

Ryoma pursed his lips, silently fuming when Tezuka once again gave a negative answer. Finally having enough of pleading, Ryoma ran out the door, but abruptly made an U-turn and sprinted back. Snatching his abandoned, unfinished soda, Ryoma pierced another glare at Tezuka before he escaped to his own room, making sure to slam his door in order to let Tezuka understand just how displeased he was.

* * *

"Ah, yes, right there," Atobe moaned, loving the feel of those fingers dancing across his skin. He sighed blissfully, eyes shut while his head were resting on his arms. "Ooh, yes yes," he hissed as his skin was kneaded after the warm, slippery oil was spread across his back.

Atobe was about to instruct the masseur to reach lower when without warning, the door was flung open. Ryoma entered the scene, clutching a notebook that was decorated with the words: Ryoma's Diary, and once he reached Atobe's side, he shove the diary within Atobe's line of vision.

"Ryoma, wha-?" Atobe blinked in suprise. He turned toward the masseur, raising a hand to signal stop before giving Ryoma his full attention.

"Read it." Ryoma insisted with a frown marring his face.

"Alright..." Atobe flipped between the pages, turning toward the one page with a dog-ear. The diary read:

 _Kuni-daddy (the endearment was crossed out with a red crayon)_

 _Today, mean glasses daddy stole my ponta. Not fair._

And below the sentences, Ryoma - as taught by Yukimura - filled in the color representing his emotion. And today, Ryoma used red, which symbolizes anger. And judging by the long, red strokes filling up the space, Ryoma was quite furious.

"Ah, and how much ponta did you drank already?" Atobe inquired with a raised brow.

"Not much, only 2."

"Really?" Skepticism laced his voice.

Ryoma shake his parent's arm in frustration, then pointed toward the message on the bottom of the diary, written in a small font. It read:

 _Kei-papa, help me._

"But baby, you had too much ponta for the day; that's why Kuni-daddy stored it away." Atobe went with a gentle voice in an attempt to pacify the child.

"No, he _stole_ it."

Atobe stayed silent. Frankly, there was no point in arguing when Ryoma was in this mood.

"Help me defeat daddy and rescue my ponta?" Ryoma asked again, but this time, he added in some crocodile tears.

His papa wasn't fooled. "I'm sorry, dear-"

Ryoma didn't let Atobe finish his sentence; he only retrieve back his diary and left the room, knowing that this was a losing battle. Meanwhile, Atobe snatched his smartphone and unlocked the screen.

He dialed all his lovers at the same time.

"Lovers, just want to inform you ahead of time that Ryoma will probably visit each of you, pleading for help."

"Whatever for?" Yukimura asked. "Ah - wait - Syu, as much as I enjoy it, please pause your lover's _duty_ for a second."

"Spoilsport." Atobe can literally see Fuji pouting.

Tezuka coughed, and added, "Ah, is this about ponta?"

"Got it right in one. So, for the sake of Ryoma's health, we _must_ reject his cry for help and endure. Beat yourself mentally, if you must. Got it, lovers?"

"But what if he cry? You guys know I'm bad with tears," Sanada nibbled his lips, eyes flicking toward the door, afraid that the toddler will barge in at any given minute. Among his lovers, he was the weakest against Ryoma's tears; all his mental fortitude will shatter the minute Ryoma started bawling. Unfortunately, the art of kendo had not taught him resistance to tears.

"Try, Gen. If worst comes to worst, just hide under the bed and seal your lips," Yukimura advised, his left hand playing with Fuji's hair.

"Mmm..." Fuji hummed. "Have I mention that I always love hide-and-seek?"

"...Don't let your guard down."

...

"I'm sorry, everyone; I had failed you all..." Sanada said remorsefully.

"Let me guess: you gave in to Ryo-baby's desires?" Fuji said, knowing that he hit bulls-eye.

"...One, we need to purchase a new lock and two, do not give Genichirou the password. Ever." Tezuka listed.

"I'm sorry."

On the other hand, Ryoma drank his soda joyfully. He patted Sanada's kneecap and beamed a light smile; he should have seek his Gen-daddy for help first instead of his other parents.

See, it always works.


End file.
